User blog:NordicHeart/Heavy Hearts: Chapter 1
It was another busy morning as the sun began to rise over Daggerfall, as citizens walk around the large marketplace trying to buy food, weapons, potions, or other supplies. At the marketplace looking around are two Bosmers, that have lived in the city of Daggerfall for eighteen years. Their names are Aerin and Arenia Oakvale, mother and daughter that have been by each other's side ever since they came to Daggerfall to start their life there. As the birds chirped in the morning air, Aerin looked at the food stand while Arenia was off looking at the other shops. As Aerin looked at the food she felt a tap on her shoulder, turning around to see who tapped her, she saw a familiar face she thought she would never see again. "Aerin its so good to see you again!" The Breton woman said with a smile on her face. "Anyalyn? Its been a while friend." Aerin said as she hugged Anyalyn. "What have you been up to?" "Oh, the usual sailing everybody across Tamriel and making sure my ship stays afloat." Anyalyn explained as she hugged her Bosmer friend back, before letting go. "How have you been? I haven't seen you since I took you out of Skyrim and brought you here to High Rock." "I am doing well, just living my life and making sure my daughter stays out of trouble." Aerin said. "Oh? Is she here with you? I want to meet her I haven't seen her since she was just a little elf." Anyalyn said. Aerin nodded as she called for Arenia, after a while of waiting Arenia came to where Aerin and Anyalyn were as she stood there. "Arenia, I would like you to meet a very good friend of mine she was the one that brought me out of Skyrim and took me here." Aerin said as she introduced Anyalyn. "Its nice to meet you ma'am." Arenia greeted. "Wow look at you grown up, you look just like your mother when was she was young." Anyalyn commented. "She even has Azarik's eyes." When Aerin heard Azarik's name she became sadden as she thought about all the good memories she had with her Dunmer lover, but she quickly forced a smile on her face. "Yeah she sure does." Aerin said. Arenia noticed her mother's facial expression, but didn't say anything not wanting to be rude by pointing out her emotions in public. "Well I need to get going back to my ship, before my crew decides to ditch me." Anyalyn joked as she started to walk away. "It was good to meet two again Aerin and Arenia, if you ever need me I'll either be down at the docks or sailing the seas!" After waving goodbye to Anyalyn, both Aerin and Arenia left the marketplace to head back home though Arenia was troubled that her mother was sadden when her father's name was mentioned. Poor mother... I haven't seen her this sad, maybe once we arrive home we can talk a bit. ''Arenia thought as she stayed close by her mother. '''Authors Note: Hey guys Aka here, I decieded to remake Arenia's story and make improvements on it I'll try make a chapter for each day until the end of this story. Thank you all for reading this and hope you all have a good day!.' Category:Blog posts Category:The Legend of Nirn Category:Aubeanic Reign